I've always loved you
by AslansHow24
Summary: Kyo and Tohru ask for Akito's blessing and he attacks Tohru, but someone stops him. Someone Kyo hasn't seen since her "death".


**I've always loved you**

**Fruits Basket/Harry Potter Crossover**

Tohru let out a grunt as Akito pushed her to the floor. Yuki and Shigure grabbed hold of his arms as Tohru sat their weeping. Kyo wished he could put his arms around her and comfort her. He glared up at Akito who glared back.

"How dare you ask for my blessing?" Akito hissed. "Hatori!" Hatori entered the room and Akito smirked. "Erase Miss Honda's memories" Yuki almost let go of Akito's arm and Kyo looked at the head of the Sohmas in horror. Hatori slowly walked forward.

"No" He said calmly. Everyone in the room gasped.

"What did you say to me?" Akito hissed.

"I believe he denied your request, Akito" A feminine voice from behind Hatori said. Hatori moved aside as a European woman entered the room. She had long, wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a strange blood red robe that was nothing like the robes Shigure and Akito wore. Akito's eyes widened.

"No!" He whispered. The woman smirked. Even though she was European, she spoke excellent Japanese.

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me, did you?" the woman asked. "Hatori called me and told me it was time to return to Japan if I had any hope of saving my son" Akito glared at Hatori.

"Traitor" He spat out. Hatori crossed his arms.

"You miscalculated," He said firmly. "I care about Kyo and Tohru, more than I fear you,"

"No, you miscalculated!" Akito wrenched himself away from Shigure and Yuki. "You should have feared me more" He took two steps, but froze in mid-step.

"That's better," The woman said, circling him. "Now we can talk properly"

"What did you do to him?" Yuki asked.

"I temporarily froze him," The woman responded. During the entire interlude, Kyo had been frozen in shock. He held a hand out and helped Tohru up, then turned to face the woman that haunted his nightmares since he was 7.

"M..Mom," He stammered out. She turned her gaze on him and her expression softened. Tohru couldn't believe it. Kyo's mother was supposed to be dead. Suddenly, the woman that Kyo called Mom, crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. Everyone waited, but Kyo didn't transform into a cat.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Kyo asked, after she released him. The woman turned to look at Shigure and Hatori and then back at the three teenagers.

"My name is Hermione Granger" she told them. "I am a witch" The three teenagers stared at her and then at Akito. It made sense. Akito was still standing, frozen as a statue. "When I was 17, I graduated from a school for witches and wizards and became a curse breaker. I heard about a curse in Japan, so naturally, I came to Japan to break the curse. During my research, I met Kouichi Sohma, a member of the family that was cursed, though he was not cursed himself. I fell in love with him and the head of the Sohma family at the time, Akito's father, allowed the union. Akira was a kind man, kind to those who were cursed, but his wife was bitter, cold and cruel, which is where Akito gets her anger from"

"Her!?" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed together. Hermione nodded and Yuki motioned for her to continue the story.

"After Akira's death, I gave birth to Kyo, and the first time I held him in my arms, he turned into a cat. I thought that he was one of the cutest things I had ever seen, but after that first night, Kouichi changed. He was no longer the loving man that I had married, he was bitter and cruel, towards both me and Kyo. The Sohma family blamed me for bearing the cat, and told me he was a monster. There are two type of mothers of the Zodiac curse, the ones who are overprotective and the ones who reject their child. I was expected to reject him because of what he became without his bracelet. Akito followed her mother's example and treated me with the same type of contempt that the rest of the Sohma's did. Kouichi never even let me or Kyo leave the house usually, and claimed how he couldn't wait until Kyo was locked away permanently" She had tears in her eyes as she told what appeared to be a very painful story for her. Kyo realized that his mother had suffered far worse than he had, because Kazuma had taken him in a given him a home. He still wanted to know why she abandoned him and let everyone thing that she was dead. Hermione took a moment to pull herself back together.

"Part of me snapped" she said. "One evening, Kouichi and I had a huge fight, one that I am sure Kyo remembers,"

Kyo did remember. It was the night before his mother committed suicide. He had been in his room trying to hide under the covers because of the noise. Hermione continued.

"I confronted Kouichi and told him that if he wanted to lock Kyo up, he would have to go through me. He laughed and said that I was delusional and that Kyo would never truly be my child. I reached for my wand, but he got there first and snapped it. He began screaming at me and hitting me. I was barely conscious when he stopped. I managed to drag myself to Hatori's and told him that I needed to leave. I asked him to protect Kyo and he promised to do whatever it took. He called an old friend, Kazuma, and asked him to adopt Kyo, knowing that he was going to be abandoned by Kouichi. Hatori informed Akito and Kouichi that I had died from my injuries, and said it was murder. Kouichi and Akito decided to spread the word that it was suicide. I went back to England and continued to research the curse and strengthen my magic. I created a powerful wand, and continued my research, using magic to keep an eye on Kyo. I finally figured out how to break the curse, but by that time, I was remarried, and had three children, and I was trying to find out how to tell them I had a son in Japan. Then Hatori called me and the choice was taken out of my hands. I told my husband and kids the truth." She turned to Kyo. "They are very anxious to meet you"

"So, you know how to break the curse?" Yuki asked.

"I do, but it turns out you didn't need me. The curse has already broken" Hermione said, smiling at Tohru, whose eyes lit up as she understood.

"Love!" She said excitedly. "Love breaks the curse!"

"More specifically, an outsider had to know the secret of the Cat and love him regardless of his form. That is what broke the curse. The moment you asked for Akito's blessing, he knew that the curse had been lifted. He also knew that should he erased Tohru's memories, it would be painful for Kyo, for he could now hold her, but she wouldn't know who he was" She waved her wand and Akito stumbled.

"You've failed Akito. The curse is broken. It's over" Hermione said. Akito sat down and looked away.

"Go. I'll stay with her" Shigure said quietly. They left the main house and walked down the road, where a car was waiting. A man with black hair, glasses and green eyes sat in the driver's seat. Three kids scrambled out of the car and the man followed them. A girl with beautiful hair like her mother, and appeared to be about 10 was bouncing up and down with her younger brother, who was 5 and the spitting image of his father.

"Kyo!" the little boy wrapped his arms around Kyo's legs and peeked up at him. Kyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Kyo, this is my husband, Harry Potter and these are our children, Lily, James and Albus" Hermione said softly. Kyo looked up at the man who smiled at him.

"You have funny hair!" the little five year old boy said.

"Albus Severus that is not a nice thing to say!" Harry scolded. Kyo laughed slightly.

"It's okay Mr. Potter," he said. "I get that all the time" Harry held out a hand for Kyo to shake.

"Please call me Harry. I know it's too soon to call me Dad, but we're family" Tohru and Yuki watched as Harry and Hermione pulled Kyo into a family hug.

"Kyo finally has the family he always wanted" Yuki said, smiling softly. Tohru nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy for him" And she was, but she was also afraid. Afraid that he would leave her to go to England. She watched Kyo talking to his mom and step-dad before he turned, smiled and waved her over.

"This is my girlfriend Tohru" Kyo said.

"Hello Tohru" Hermione said warmly. She turned to face Kyo. "Harry has been transferred to the Japanese branch of Magic. We are moving to Tokyo and hope to get better acquainted with you and Tohru and the rest of the Sohmas" Kyo's eyes lit up.

"I'd like that very much" He replied.

It was the start of something new, for all of them.

THE END


End file.
